Rain Storm
by Amethyst1403
Summary: The gang is in Tennessee Visiting the Stewart family. Oliver and Miley admit their feelings for one another. Moliver Pairing- One Shot Fic.


Title: Rain Storm

Rating: Strong M

Author: Robyn

Miley Stewart walked towards the house she had live in as a child many years before she had moved to Malibu. She had recently returned to her Tennessean abode along with her father Robbie Ray Stewart, her older brother Jackson Stewart and her too good friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken of who she was in love with, but would never admit it. Until now that is. She remembered the talk she had with her Aunt Dolly about going for what you want.

_Flashback _

"_Miley, you have to go for what you want. If you want that boy you go for it." Dolly cheered Miley on giving her a bit of punch in the arm_

"_But Aunt Dolly, what if I tell him I love him and he doesn't return the feeling?" _

"_Miley you will never know if you don't go after it. What if you never went after your dream of being Hannah Montana, you would still be living in Tennessee, and you would have never moved to California, and you would have never met this boy."_

"_Thanks for the pep talk, Aunt Dolly." Said Miley rolling her eyes. _

"_Now you look here, Miley Ray Stewart. You march that cute little butt of yours up to the house, and you tell that boy how you feel." _

_Miley did just that. She marched herself up to the house, however she hesitated on the porch._

_End of flashback--_

Miley took a deep breath grapping a hold of the doorknob she closed her eyes, and exhaled before turning the knob to enter the house. She noticed no one was around so she decided to head upstairs to see if anyone was up there. She noticed the door to Lilly's room was shut. She knocked, but when no one answered she opened the door only to be met with a scene of Lilly straddling Oliver about ready to undo his belt.

Miley let out a loud gasp as she saw what was about to happen. Oliver looked up from his position with a look of horror on his face. "Miley?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't know anyone was…I'm sorry." She said hastily as she ran downstairs and out of the house. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, she felt as if she was being ripped in two. The rain was coming down pretty heavily, Miley, however didn't care. She wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow her whole. She just couldn't believe that her two best friends had betrayed her.

"Miley?" She turned around to see Oliver standing there without a coat getting drenched.

"Go away!" She sniffled.

"Miley, please let me explain." Oliver begged

"Explain what? Explain that you and Lilly betrayed me." She choked out through tears.

"We haven't betrayed…" Oliver began to say, but was cut off by Miley

"No? Then what the hell do you call what you guys were doing upstairs."

Oliver lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He mustered.

Miley scoffed. "Sorry! For what?. "Are you sorry I found out about you and her. Perhaps you're sorry that I've fallen for you."

Oliver was shocked to say the least. He had no idea that Miley had fallen in love with him. "Miley I...I…uh."

"Don't say anything Oliver, just go back to Lilly." Miley told him her heart breaking.

"Miles?"

Miley not wanting to turn around and face him just spoke. "Don't make this harder than it already is. Just go back to Lilly and forget I ever said anything."

Oliver however wasn't about to leave her out here in the pouring rain alone. "I can't do that Miley. I just can't go back to Lilly and just forget what you said." He walked up to her and put his face on her back. His wet hair plastered to his face and the back of her white rain coat. Miley could barely breathe as Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Miley. I always have." That brought her back to reality. How can Oliver love her and yet be having sex with Lilly?

"Yeah right." She scoffed as she freed herself from his grip. "You don't love me. If you did, you wouldn't have been upstairs fucking Lilly." She elucidated

"It's true." He whined. "And I wasn't fucking Lilly, we haven't done anything yet. Not that you would know about that."

Miley whipped around.. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't give me that, I saw you and Travis go in to the barn." He spat.

"Yes we did go In there together, but when things started getting too heavy I put a stop to it. You however were about to let Lilly go down on you. So just go back to her Oliver get what you want."

"I don't wanna."

"Go." Miley said getting frustrated

"No."

"Oliver, I don't want to see your face right now. So please just leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Oliver said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go." She said as she tried to pull away from him. However Oliver pulled her close and kissed her. At first Miley tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. She soon succumbed to his embrace.

She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him the go ahead. He moved her backwards and pushed her up against the hood of a car. The rain continued to pound heavily on the two as both vied for dominance. Miley gasped as Oliver lifted up her right leg to get closer to her. Her breathing got heavy as Oliver started kissing down the side of her neck. Oliver held on to the back of Miley's head as he took his other hand to access her center.

Meanwhile Miley was busy unbuckling the jeans he had been wearing, she could feel him getting hard as he continued his assault of her neck. He pulled down her underwear and discarded them. He moved down to his hardened member and took it out of his boxers. He positioned himself over Miley.

"Oh Oliver, I want you. God I want you so bad." She said giving him permission to enter her. He entered with ease, as he knew this wasn't either's first time.

He started his thrusting movements. He started out slow, but soon his thrusts were faster and harder, he got a steady rhythm going as well. He was going to make her scream his name like she wanted to. Her breathing got heavier as he continued his assault o her. Both completely unaware of the lightening in the background.

"Oliver I'm coming. Miley cried as Oliver did one last thrust into Miley as both came with an exploding force neither had experienced before. Oliver shot his seed inside her as he rode out her orgasm.

Oliver pulled out of Miley. He pulled his pants up and fastened them. Miley searched for her panties but couldn't find them. She straightened her hair, and dress.

"What happens now?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are we boyfriend/Girlfriend?"

"Do you want to be?"

"I always wanted to be Miles. I want to be more with you. I don't want to just screw you and pretend it never happened like we normally do. Miles I want more."

"What about Lilly?"

"What about her."

"She loves you."

"No she doesn't. Lilly is in love with your brother, but your too stupid to see that." Oliver smiles.

Miley stares at him in disbelef "Boy who just screwed me..say what?" Miley inquired as Oliver wrapped his arm around her and escorted her to the house.

Miley still wanted to know how Lilly was in love with Jackson. However that's another story.

The End


End file.
